


Fault Lines

by Kiiyu



Series: Blame Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Whump, more tags shall be added as my brain unclutters the stupid and can think of more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyu/pseuds/Kiiyu
Summary: Now that the team knew of Lance's struggles things were better than they had been in a long time. The team was closer than ever. And while Lance wasn't emotionally at 100% he was getting there. Nothing could possibly go wrong.But then again Murphy's Law always did have a soft spot for Lance.





	Fault Lines

It had been nearly a week since Lance had broken down and confessed his troubles to his friends and hugged it out. Or maybe it had been more than a week. Having no true fay and night cycle made it hard to keep track of time. 

Things had been going a lot better for him since he had confided in his friends. They were all so much closer than they had ever been.It was going pretty well.

Until a few 'days' ago.It had started with him just losing his appetite. 

He didn't feel sick or the slightest bit nauseous. He just stopped feelong the pull of hunger in his stomach.

It was strange sure, but not so strange that Lance couldn't just brush it off and get along with the rest of his day. He still ate when Hunk sent along food via space doge delivery. It was delicious as usual and he would eat every bite. 

Until just now.

He stared down at dinner in confusion. 

He took a second bite.

Chewed slowly for a good fee tics.

It didn't taste like anything.

It wasn't that it was bland. There was just no taste, and going by the appreciative groans of his teammates it tasted delicious. 

With a small sense of dread Lance quickly moved to the cargo space of his lion and went through a few bags before he gound what he was looking for. 

A bottle of nunvill that Coran had begged him to store on the red lion. 

Fumbling he popped the cork and took a small swig and felt his stomach drop.

It didn't taste like anything.


End file.
